Love at Last Sight
by GR4YS
Summary: Naruto has been looking for a girl to share his life with, until he meets the new girl at his office, Hinata, and takes a liking to her. ONE-SHOT! NarutoxHinata. Please Review.


**Love at last sight** -

This is my first one-shot in a long time. Please, if possible, feedback is appreciated. This is just something to hold you guys over until I finish the second chapter of The Urge to Take. Enjoy!

Naruto wakes up in the morning. Puts on his suit, which includes a jacket, buttoned shirt, zipped pants, and tie. He runs to the door, opens it, and locks the door behind him. As he steps out from the first steps he is greeted by his friend, Sasuke. Naruto carpools with Sasuke every morning, sometimes they take turns, but on the busy city streets he prefers Sasuke to drive. Naruto opens the car door and hops inside the car. Sasuke then says, "Good morning champ!" Naruto looks at his friend gives him a man hug, lays his coffee in the cup holder, then replies, "Morning." Sasuke smiles then pats his friend back, "So how's the search going for your true love?" Sasuke says jokingly knowing that Naruto has been on several dating sites looking for a women to share his life with. Naruto says, "Yeah, not good at all. Seems like this lousy city has nothing to offer." Sasuke laughs, "You'll find somebody someday. Don t worry about it too much." he says comfortingly. "You think? It won't take me a whole lifetime?" Naruto says. "Yeah man, there's no rush! You're still young." Sasuke contests. Naruto then thinks too himself then replies reassuringly, "Yeah... yeah you know what? You're right! From now on, I'll try to take it easy." Sasuke then nods and fists bumps his buddy, "You see, that's the spirit!" They finally arrive a the building that they work in. Both Naruto and Sasuke go up the elevator and into their floor.

Naruto jokingly says, "Another day another dollar." They walk in and see Sakura walk towards them. She says to them, "So guys hows it been going?" Naruto replies, "Its been okay, you?" Sakura lights up, "Really well, we just go a new girl on the job." Naruto, surprised replies, "So there's a new employee? Whats her name?" Sakura looks at both of the guys then points her finger to one of the cubicles on the other side of the floor. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she says. Sasuke turns to Naruto then says, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later."

Naruto then walks towards the cubicle and sees a girl on her knees setting up the documents and files under her desk. Naruto both slyly and quietly goes up to her and says, "Well, hello!" The new girl jumps and hits her head on the bottom of the desk, to which Naruto jumps and reaches to try to help her. "No... it's okay, I'm okay." she mutters while trying to rub away the pain on her head. Naruto then says worryingly, "Are you sure, I'm so sorry." As she turned he saw her face, it stopped him in his words. Naruto found himself glued to his position even though the new girl stood up and was already okay.

He finally stood up and saw her straight into the face. She was a beauty, nice face, beautiful, tan, fluffy hair, nice eyes, he was star struck. She looks up at him then says, "Hello. I'm new here, but it's nice to meet you!" He then replies, "Uhh... uhm... yeah, its nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto." "Naruto, I'm Hinata. It's a pleasure." she says. "Sure is" Naruto says. She waits for him to say something but they both stand there, waiting, awkwardly. Finally she breaks the ice, "So... Naruto...". Naruto then wakes up from his daze then says, "Oh, sorry... It's just that you are so beautiful." Hinata then covers her face with her left hand and replies, "Well, that's nice for you to say." Naruto goes on, "So where are you from?" he asks. "I'm from _". Naruto then says "Really? That's interesting! What are you doing up here then?" Hinata answers, "It's just that there are so many more opportunities up here compared to my old town."

Naruto then says, "Hey, it's time for work but lets talk at break okay? I don't want the boss to get pissy with me, or you for that matter." "True, wouldn't want to get in trouble on my first day. See you later then." He walks away to his cubicle and sits on his chair. Before he knew it Sasuke comes up to his while shaking the chair Naruto was sitting on and asks, "So, how was she?" Naruto says, "What do you mean? She's beautiful! And nice... well at least as far as I know. I'm going to have lunch with her on break." Sasuke smiles, "Wow, going up the love ladder, good job!" he says.

**At lunch**

Naruto and Hinata both sit down on the same table and start up a conversation. Naruto says, "So did you feel bad when you had to leave your family?" "Yeah, I really did" She says. "What kind of things do you like?" He asks. "Well, I like reading, studying, computers, listening to music, all sorts of stuff." She answers. "You" she asks in reply. Naruto then says, "I like pretty much the same."  
They chat for the entirety of their break and finally exchange numbers. Naruto says, "Thanks, I'll talk to you later!" Hinata smiles then says, "No, **_thank you_** for making my first day such a good one."

**At Narutos Home**

Naruto takes a nap that takes longer then usual as he contemplates calling the new girl he met at his job. Naruto looks at his phone that is on the kitchen table. He walks back and forth looking at it. Naruto almost grabs it then stops himself and walks back onto the path from the living room to the kitchen table. Finally, he summons up the courage to pick the phone up and call his new love interest. As he dials the numbers he trembles with nervousness, then the sounds of the ringing makes him even more nervous. His heart beats quickly as he can hear ever dreaded beat loudly, almost overbearingly. Finally she picks up the phone. Hinata answers, "Why don't we meet up on the bridge?" Naruto gets the car keys and drives down to the local bridge. He sees Hinata looking at the sky on the horizon. Naruto says, "Hey, what are you doing up here? Why did you want me to come to the bridge and meet you here?" She smirks, walks towards him, grabs him by the hand and takes him to the edge of the right side of the bridge. Hinata continues as before and says, "Have you ever thought about how short life can be? Like, it can be given and taken away in a matter of seconds. One shot, one accident, one deathly interference in life and that's it. Have you ever thought of that?" Naruto, surprised and confused, looks at Hinata from behind and wraps his hands around her, "You know, sometimes I do think life is too short and complicated, but that's the beauty." She looks at him and wraps her hands around his back as they hug each other. She replies, "Jump?" Naruto goes, "huh?". "Lets jump" she says. Naruto look at her under his arms, "Why?" "Lets..." she says, "Lets give life a lesson." Naruto then looks at her eyes to make sure this is what she wanted, he could tell, this was a vice. So he, still holding on to her tightly, both he and she jump off the bridge in an instant. They fall and fall then suddenly...

…

"Oh my god." Naruto wakes up on his bed with Hinata on the other side. "Whoa... well, guess it was just a nightmare." "What was a nightmare, are you OK daddy?" a small voice mutters tiredly in between Naruto and Hinata. "Yeah honey, but daddy is all good now. Lets just go back to sleep." So Naruto closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
